


Rag doll

by longmiaowu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 三代维吉尔和五代维吉尔x三代但丁性转但丁 3P





	Rag doll

**Author's Note:**

> 三代维吉尔和五代维吉尔x三代但丁  
> 性转但丁 3P

“我明明说过不允许你到外面去。”

维吉尔看着躲在被窝里的但丁大声念叨着，但丁露出了脑袋一脸不屑的伸出手朝着自己的孪生哥哥竖起了中指，她重新躺进被子里抱怨着。

“但你没说不允许我去我经常去的夜店，你只是说不能出去没有规定地点。”

对但丁的蛮不讲理维吉尔彻底放弃了讲道理这个选择，他靠在门上看了眼外面的两个不同年龄段的自己想到了些什么，他走出去和外面的两个交谈着，一个答应了他的要求另一个选择让他们先去办事在外面等着就行。

年长的维吉尔跟着年轻的维吉尔走进房间看着躺在被子里的但丁便一边一个人固定住了她的身体，但丁把脑袋露出去就被属于自己这个时空的维吉尔亲上了嘴唇，另一个维吉尔将她的被子拉下亲吻着她的乳首。

属于自己时空的维吉尔一只手按着但丁的手腕另一只手捏着她另一边的乳首，两个男人的刺激让她挣扎起来，在维吉尔亲她的时候她始终紧闭着嘴唇，在年长的维吉尔将亲吻变成轻咬和吮吸的时候但丁本能的张开嘴呻吟着。

也因为她张开嘴，年轻的维吉尔也才能顺利的将舌头伸进她的口腔里，看着但丁红着脸舌头又在躲避自己的舌头，维吉尔将手探到了但丁的私处，他摸着女孩敏感的阴蒂和穴口，但丁此时此刻才知道自己的哥哥为什么要把她接到他家住。

年长的维吉尔看着年轻人在一旁继续着前戏，他到一旁的柜子里拿出了某位但丁落下的润滑液，但丁看着年长的维吉尔将润滑液涂在手上她挣扎着推着自己孪生哥哥的身体。

“你们两个…变态…放开我。”

年轻的维吉尔抬起头舔了舔嘴唇看着她在她面前解开了自己的裤子，看着孪生哥哥解开裤子露出那挺立的阴茎，但丁立马闭了嘴。

年长的维吉尔坐到但丁面前，他将但丁的双腿分开将涂着润滑液的手指插进但丁的蜜穴，女孩轻声呻吟着她本想反抗却被年轻的维吉尔按住脑袋，他将阴茎塞进但丁的嘴里，虽然这样做并不是他愿意的，但看着年长的自己已经将但丁的蜜穴扩张到可以轻松的插入三根手指，维吉尔只能尽快的让但丁适应起来。

“你更想第一次？”

年长的维吉尔开口道，维吉尔没有说话只是将阴茎从但丁的嘴里拔出随后奖励了她一个吻。

“那就换个位置吧？”

在年长的维吉尔抽出手指时，但丁就高潮着瘫软在床上，她本想将双腿并拢不再是分开的样子就被年长的从后面抱起来。

“你要干嘛！混蛋老哥！”

但丁感觉到一根异物抵在自己的穴口，她还没将另一句孝敬维吉尔的话骂出就感觉那根比自己的维吉尔更粗壮的那根阴茎直接插了进来，看着另一个自己在“享用”但丁，年轻的维吉尔将自己的阴茎也抵在但丁的蜜穴口。

“你们两个混蛋！哈啊…！”

年长的维吉尔将但丁的双手按在她的后背处，另一只手环住她的腰，但丁感觉到那根粗壮的阴茎在自己的穴道里不断的顶撞着内壁，她看着面前的维吉尔也将龟头插进自己体内，本想尖叫出声却被身后的维吉尔亲吻住嘴唇只能发出喘息声。

年长的维吉尔用眼神告诉年轻的自己，现在不进来过一会但丁反抗起来他就没机会了。维吉尔咬着嘴唇看着因为发不出声而脸变得通红的但丁便用力的插了进去。

“该死…但丁…你就像个被玩坏的布娃娃。”

维吉尔插进去之后抽插了几下感觉到但丁的内壁被自己和另一个自己已经撑到适应才开始加快速度，但丁看着自己的维吉尔也将阴茎整根插了进来哭着挣扎着。

两个维吉尔的阴茎在她体内一前一后的律动着，导致她的小腹也因为这样而鼓了起来，维吉尔用着双手将她的双腿架在肩膀上方便抽插，但丁也因为疼痛扭过头离开了年长维吉尔的嘴唇。

“我杀了你…维吉尔…哈啊啊！”

但丁本能的反抗着，但她的反抗在两个维吉尔眼里只是更像情趣一般，如果但丁不反抗可能维吉尔还会觉得无聊。

年轻的维吉尔凑上去亲吻着自己孪生妹妹的嘴唇，后面的维吉尔将手下移到但丁的阴蒂处给她创造更多的快感，但丁也因为两个维吉尔的玩弄面临了第二次高潮。

高潮过后的但丁眼神恍惚的看着身前的维吉尔，她有些放弃反抗就像维吉尔说的。  
她现在就像个被玩坏的布娃娃。

年轻的维吉尔在最后奋力的律动后再次吻住但丁的嘴唇，和她的舌头交缠在一起便射了出来，看着年轻的自己已经先去了，年长的维吉尔才开始属于自己的正戏。

年轻的维吉尔将阴茎从但丁的体内抽出，他看着年长的自己才开始加快速度抽插着，他有些不爽但是提出一起给但丁教训的是他，他如果叫停根本不现实况且他根本无法敌过年长的自己。

“如果你不介意我也射在里面的话，我想这次之后她就会乖很多。”

年长的维吉尔开口说着，年轻的看着他沉默着点了点头，年长的维吉尔将但丁压在身下他扶着但丁的腰肢用力抽插着，但丁因为体内的阴茎每一次都会抵到子宫口而哭喊着。

她想向身前的维吉尔求救但维吉尔并没有救她而是让她含着自己的阴茎，年长的维吉尔抽插的幅度也逐渐变大，他控制着自己不要魔人化但但丁现在的样子根本让他无法自拔。

随着但丁要面临第三次高潮，年长的维吉尔突然的魔人化他将那根阴茎插进来但丁的子宫里，也因为这样但丁尖叫着停下了嘴里的动作，她颤抖着哭着以至于快感和疼痛感让她失禁。

魔人化的维吉尔低下头啃咬着但丁的肩膀，他的频率一次比一次还要快和多，到最后他将精液射进了子宫里，看着但丁颤抖着已然发不出声音和抵抗，他抽插了几下才将阴茎退出。

“接下来就看你的了。”

年长的维吉尔变回人形整理好衣服走出去，年轻的维吉尔看着被体内射精的但丁将她横抱起来走进浴室，他本想帮但丁将那些精液从体内清理干净，但全在子宫里他弄起来也会有些吃力。

他只能将一些在阴道里残留的精液给清理干净，但丁现在的思想是混乱的，她低着头有些不敢相信维吉尔会这样对她。

“我…去你的维吉尔。”

“好吧，那我去把维吉尔叫进来，是他先插进去的。”

“你…！”

“乖乖闭上嘴，不然我会让你这一个礼拜都下不了床。”

但丁只好乖乖的闭上嘴，虽然她很想继续和维吉尔拌嘴，但刚刚的教训告诉她。

饶了自己吧。


End file.
